


hiraeth (homesick)

by astraljinsoul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, basically angel au, too lazy to continue lmaoooo wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraljinsoul/pseuds/astraljinsoul
Summary: hiraeth (welsh); a concept of longing for a home you can't return to, or never was.





	hiraeth (homesick)

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble i thought of when i was slacking off at school insert gowon fancam

Yves slowly opens her eyes, only being able to open them halfway with the bright light that enters her vision. She finds herself in an alleyway, laying down on the ground. _What in the heavens? _She thinks. She gets up using her arms to push herself off the cold concrete.  
  
Soon, she feels the pain all over her body, and groans as she clutches her shoulder. She must've fallen on her back, the pain there more prominent.  
  
She observes her environment and realizes where she is, but new questions fill her mind as she continuously grew more conscious and aware.

She looks up, aims for the clouds and flaps her _a__ngel wings, _except she doesn't fly, and instead the pain on her back worsens, and she screams in pain as she kneels back down on the cold ground.   
  
She panics, and frantically looks towards her back, searching for the familiar white-feathered wings she would always see there.  
  
But she doesn't,  
  
And instead, she finds her pure white shirt with two cut holes, stained with her _blood. _She vaguely remembers her superior say, _angels don't bleed, _and she feels herself seething with rage, _angels don't get mad, _and it only fuels her anger further.  
  
And right then and there she swore on her life that she would get revenge to whoever did this to her.  
  
_Angels don't kill._  
  
But no longer she was.


End file.
